


Sing Me to Sleep, Songbird of the South.

by Business_Casual



Category: Mafia - Fandom, mafia ocs, tiktok mafia, what should I tag this with???
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Sleepless nights, Tea For Two, late night tea parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Business_Casual/pseuds/Business_Casual
Summary: Sleep never came easy for Evie Decoux.
Relationships: Evie Decoux/Ruby Rockwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sing Me to Sleep, Songbird of the South.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me cracking open a bottle of wine and writing mafia fanfic, clink clink babes!

Sleep never came easy for Evie Decoux.

Every night was a battle of tossing and turning between sheets, drinking until she was woozy, and taking sleeping pills that Dr. Maguire had prescribed. There was nothing to soothe the vivid imagery that plagued her; blood, beatings, and an echo of searing pain that was permanently etched into Evie face. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see that dark basement and the chair she had been tied to for days. She could feel the ache where here wrists were bound, and the dryness in her throat. It was all too real. Evie _had_ to open her eyes and make sure that she was in the same room that she had fallen asleep in.

Fuck. What she would give to start over. To play the game smarter, and actually win against those bastards.

Evie laid on her back, blanket twisted around her legs.

“Shit,” she whispered to no one in particular. “Shit. Shit. Shit.”

Before Evie knew it, she was across her room, phone in hand. Who was she going to call? Elisa would certainly be awake. She slept even less than Evie did. What about Mason? No, any conversation with him would bring nothing but more stress.

Maybe….

Ruby?

“No,” Evie muttered. “It’s two in the morning. Don’t bother her.”

What would she even say? _Heya Ruby, just wanted to hear your voice because I’m madly in love with you, and you’re the only thing that helps me fall asleep_. No, Evie didn’t want to scare Ruby away, that was the last thing he wanted.

But something glued her on the spot, phone in hand. Something else convinced her to ask the operator to find Ruby Rockwell’s extension. Evie quickly identified that something as desire. Sweat formed on her brow as the dial tone hummed.

“Hello?” A sweet, quiet voice asked. Her voice showed no sign of sleep. “Who is this?”

“Ruby…” The words caught in Evie’s throat.

“Evie,” she seemed relieved. It quickly shifted to worried. “Are you hurt? What happened? Is everything okay?

‘I’m fine, Ruby, I really am.”

Evie could practically see her deflate. “Oh. Jesus, you had me worried for a minute. I thought something had happened.”

“No, no, nothing like that,” she responded. “I just… wanted to hear your voice. It’s been a rough night.”

“Oh yeah? Tell me about it.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to bother you.”

“You’re never bothering me honey; talking to you is a treat.”

Ruby’s words brought gentle warmth to Evie’s heart. “I haven’t been sleeping well for the past few weeks. Not since I came back from my… undercover work. My mind won’t stop analyzing every little thing; how I could have been better.”

Her heart slammed into her chest. Evie had never told anyone about her time undercover, save for Elisa. Even then, it remained strictly business.

“Evie,” Ruby said sternly. “Don’t blame yourself.”

“I know I shouldn’t. But I can’t fucking help it, doll,” she wrapped an arm around herself. “It’s my fault I got caught, isn’t it?”

“Don’t-“

“It’s all my fucking fault.” Evie pinched the bridge of her nose, breathing suddenly laboured. “I can’t close my eyes without remembering the hell they put me through.”

There was a pause over the line. “Don’t move, okay? I’m coming over.”

Evie choked out a brittle laugh. “It’s nearly three, Rubes, just stay at home. I’m doing better than you think.”

“Like hell you are,” Ruby retorted. “Give me half an hour, I’ll try and find a cab.”

The line went dead.

Phone back in the cradle, Evie hastily threw dirty laundry and empty liquor bottles into the garbage and closet. After she made the bed and turned on a few lights, there was a gentle knock at the door. On the other side stood Ruby; hair so red in the orange gaslights, eyes so blue in the inky darkness.

“Hey,” Evie was breathless.

Ruby smiled that calming, beautiful smile. “Hey.”

A beat of silence.

“Well, are you going to invite me in, or…”

“Right! Right, okay.” Evie stepped aside. “Please come in.”

Ruby snickered, and she could feel a blush creep across her face.

“So,” Evie rocked back on her heels. “Would you like something to drink?”

Ruby hummed. “Perhaps some tea?”

“Sure,” she went to the kitchen area, hiding away a stray bottle of honey rum and searching for two tea cups. Ruby shucked off her jacket while the kettle boiled.

After finding sugar in the cupboard and no fresh cream, the pair settled at the tiny dining table to sip overly sweet tea in silence.

“So,” Ruby broke the quiet. “I’m not going to make you take about what happened; We’ll talk about that whenever you want to. Right now, you need to sleep. When was the last time you did that?”

Evie scrunched her nose. “Two days ago.”

“And how long?”

“Uh, two hours, but I woke up every twenty minutes.”

Ruby frowned. “That’s not healthy, whatsoever.”

“Hey, I’m here for a good time, not a long time,” Evie shot back with a shrug

Supressing a laugh, Ruby rolled her eyes. “Come on, I’m going to help you sleep.”

“Woah, wait, what?”

“Ugh, not like that, Evie.”

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to-“

Ruby burst out laughing while Evie pressed her face into her hands.

“Okay, okay,” Ruby remedied. “Just, go lay down, alright?”

Evie settled into bed while she tidied away the cups.

“Okay,” Ruby stood next to the bed, hands on her hips. “Scoot over.”

“What? Why?” Sputtered Evie, heart beating madly.

“You didn’t want to be alone, so I’m staying.”

Ruby climbed in, and after a bit of jostling Evie found her head resting against Ruby’s chest. She whispered into the darkness. “Now what?”

“Now you sleep.”

She snorted. “Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

“Easier said than done,” Evie muttered darkly.

Ruby snickered softly, hand moving to stroke Evie’s hair. “Need me to sing to you?”

“Yes, please,” She let herself fall into the moment.

The tune was soft and mournful. Evie could feel her eyes drooping and her brain turning pleasantly to fuzz.

“You’re safe with me, Evie,” Ruby hummed. “Just sleep.”

And for the first time in weeks, Evie Decoux sleeps peacefully.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No editing, we die like warriors


End file.
